


狱中

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 万万误以为查查知道人不是他杀的但是为了安全起见还是让政府把他关进监狱。然后查查来见他最后一面时，万万操了他。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	狱中

Charles平静地望着Erik，目光触及他冷峻的面庞，仿佛要结冰。守卫将他带进来，然后离开。现在牢房里只剩下他和Erik两人，这会是他们一生中的最后一次谈话，想到这一点，Charles盯得更用力，就好像要以此来牢牢记住这张脸。杀人犯的面孔令人生厌，奇怪的是，Charles仍然挪不开视线。

他们沉默着，没有谁愿意先开口。虽然也确实没什么话好说。Erik盯着灰白的墙壁，一言不发。在过去的十几天里他声称他没有做过那件法庭上他被指控的事，然而就连他的老朋友都不愿相信他嘴里吐出的一个字。现在的他大概是意识到大局已定，无反转的可能，于是心灰意冷。Erik淡漠的神情像冰锥一样刺痛了Charles，尖锐的疼痛和刺骨的寒冷让Charles的心脏抽搐着，他痛苦到想要撕碎自己也撕碎Erik。可他不能。Erik咬牙平缓着自己逐渐急促的呼吸，不让感情在脸上表现出来。

终于Charles想起来他是来道别的。

“Erik。”他叫出这个名字。

Erik闻声望向Charles，眼中有亮光一闪而过。

可Charles一开口就击碎了他的幻想。听着那番“你是罪有应得”的论调，Erik讥讽地眯起眼睛，发出一声冷笑。冥顽不化的Charles很可笑，而日日夜夜期待着他会站到身边的自己又何尝不可笑？“所以你现在应该很满意吧，Charles？”Erik用嘲弄的语气问道，“我在监狱里度过余生，你便可安心过你的安稳日子了。”

他挑衅的眼神气得Charles浑身发抖。显而易见Erik依然没有认识到刺杀总统会为全世界的变种人带来多大的影响。阴翳由一声枪声而始，而他还自以为枪口摩擦生出的火花会是穿透乌云的第一缕光。

“是的，我很高兴。”Charles冷冰冰地反击，“你会有数十年的时间来反思自己，而我也会将你的事情告诉每一位年轻的变种人。当然，是作为极端错误的范例。我不会让他们重复你的错误。”

Erik笑起来，锋利的牙在双唇间若隐若现，像是某种嗜血的海洋生物。他连身体里奔流的血液都像海水般冰冷。“错误，”他重重地强调了这个词，站起身，“那你呢Charles？你觉得做只鸵鸟——欺骗自己这个世界对变种人的敌意是不存在的——就一定是正确的吗？”

他一步一步向Charles的轮椅逼近，双眸中蕴藏着怒气，带着质问压迫向Charles。

Charles毫不畏惧地盯住了他的眼睛。“你身陷囹圄永不见天日，而我片刻后就能走出去站在阳光下，这就是最好的证明。”

“是你纵容了他们这么做。”

Charles听出了Erik话语中的责怪。他愈发觉得这个男人不可理喻。

“我再重复一遍，现在的一切都是你应得的。你杀了人，明白吗？”

Erik哈哈一笑，悲凉而古怪的笑声在墙壁间回荡。“你知道，是不是？你知道。”他忽然俯身按在Charles的肩膀上，手指抠进Charles的皮肉。Erik直直地看着Charles的眼睛，执着地问，像是想要透过瞳孔来看见眼前这人心底的想法，仍不死心想要再一次确认。可惜读心是Charles的能力而非他的，并且很不幸运地，Charles已没有兴趣来运用能力读一读Erik的大脑。

“够了Erik，”Charles不耐烦地拂开他的手，仿佛是什么脏东西，“就算没有人告诉我，我也要被那些声音吵得快要发疯。”Erik刺杀总统的事闹得沸沸扬扬，与Charles接触的每一个官员的脑子里都被这件事塞满，Charles没理由不知道。

Erik的手无力地垂落。他的脸色灰下来。“那么你出现在这里，是为什么？”

“为了和你说一声再见。”

Erik露出一个微笑。“好吧，好吧。”他喃喃，收起了利牙和尖爪，变得安静得不像他，而像另一个Charles不认识的人。有沉重而绝望的的情绪拂过Charles的大脑边缘，像是一条缓慢流淌的长河，当他望向Erik时，才发现那条河发源于Erik的眼底。

他在悲伤。

这实在出乎Charles的意料之外，他想过这个男人会冲他大吼，也想过他们俩会在这里大吵一架，吵到精疲力竭、两败俱伤。他唯独没有想过Erik会在这里吻他。

Erik的唇瓣贴过来的时候，Charles意识到他连嘴唇都是冷的。他闭上了眼睛触碰着Charles，但没有做出更亲密的举动。失却激情的亲吻如同一朵葬礼上的白玫瑰。

是Charles先伸出了舌头，撬开Erik的牙关，探入他的口中。他伸手勾住Erik的脖子以吻得更深更热烈。他知道这么做有多么疯狂，但是有个声音在脑海里回响：最后一次了，Charles。

这是最后一次。Charles心想。他纠缠着Erik的舌头，吸吮他的唇，无数个画面在他眼前走马灯般浮现。他们在甲板上亲吻，在城堡前亲吻，在半夜的厨房里亲吻。Charles即将回到那里，然而处处都有着他和Erik亲密调笑的记忆。先是一走了之，并且带走了Charles的家人；然后四处惹事，需得Charles东奔西跑尽力减小影响；最后让自己落得这般境地，尽管Charles一遍遍暗示自己那是他活该，也还是在担忧之余，生出一丝怨恨，怨他亲手切断他们之间藕丝般的联系。

明日他就将被送往五角大楼的地牢关押，再无和Charles见面的可能。

Charles吻得用力，他将他的愤怒消解在这个吻里，他们的舌头激烈地搅动。Charles相信Erik也是同样的想法，因为他的嘴唇已被Erik吻得发肿，他又是那个Charles所熟知的Erik。一场没有硝烟的战争拉开序幕，Erik伸手解开Charles胸前的纽扣。

Charles喘着气按上太阳穴，以确保守在门外的侍卫什么都不会听到。每多解开一粒纽扣，胸腹上的肌肤就会多露出一块，Erik亲吻着那里，虔诚地用炽热的吻赞美着Charles的身体。他对Charles的敏感点了如指掌。他含住Charles的乳头舌头绕着那凸出的小点打转，比以往任何一起都温柔。Charles从喉咙里逸出一声低吟，“该死。”他呻吟着，下意识按向Erik的后脑勺，将他的头发揉得一团糟。

这仿佛一个告别仪式，而Erik希望能够做到最好，不留遗憾。他抱着这样的想法，拉下Charles的裤子。是一条用松紧带系在腰上的运动裤，他们不允许Charles身上带有一丁点的金属。Erik在心中冷笑。真是多此一举，他心想，Charles恨不得这群人把他关到天荒地老呢。Erik跪下来，对着Charles半硬的性器张开嘴。

Charles知晓真相，却保持沉默，甚至借此将他禁足。读心者的果断也是Erik爱他的原因之一。Erik早在和他下棋时就领教过他会怎样对待他的对手，只没想到他们的交手会在短短数年间就迅速分出胜负。他下了一招好棋。Erik舔上Charles的阴茎，静静听着Charles苦闷的喘息，好像只有这种时候他才会暂时向Erik服输，尖叫着喊出Erik的名字，哭着要求Erik给他更多。Erik仔细地舔着Charles的龟头，舌尖拨开包皮，在铃口处用力。他眼睛的余光看见Charles猛地抓紧了轮椅的扶手，像是印证了他的看法，Erik在心底发出一声嗤笑，然后吞得更深。

被湿润温暖的口腔包裹着，全身的血液加快了流动的速度，Charles不得不大口地吸气才能免于窒息。他“嗯、啊”地低喘着，听上去让人会产生他脆弱易折的错觉。他美妙的声音让Erik下体发涨。他跪在Charles两腿之间，头前前后后地移动，嘴唇摩擦着炙热的柱体，并一刻也不停歇地用力地吸。Charles被他吸出了更多的欲念，他躁动不安地在轮椅里扭动着身体，渴望有什么从后面将他填满。

“Erik……”他叫道。

不等他说完Erik站起身将他从轮椅里抱起，他懂得Charles的需求。Erik的嘴角残留着口水和Charles的前液，看上去十分糟糕，可是Charles看得入迷。在Erik将他放在桌子上之后，Charles要求要面对着Erik，以方便去欣赏那张性感的脸蛋。Erik照做了，抱着他翻了个身。

Erik用手指开拓了Charles的后穴，在Charles的臀部肌肉差不多适应了以后，便放入了他的阴茎。他按着Charles没有知觉的大腿，顶入他的身体。快感如海潮般汹涌，呻吟声更是一浪高过一浪，Charles放纵自己沉湎于肉欲中，用“最后一次”来辩解着这样做的合情合理。以后再也不会有人带他登临绝顶，Charles想象不出他会和除了Erik以外的人上床。他就像是后腰上的那个弹孔，伤口会随着时日痊愈，但伤疤确实永远不可能消除。

一年多过去了，剧烈运动的时候那里依然会隐隐作痛。Erik顶撞着他的时候也是如此。一丝轻微的痛觉掺杂在快感中，沿着脊椎流向大脑。可是Erik不知道这些，他来得更快也更凶狠，腰上的疼痛因此而加剧。Charles从没告诉过他这些，他只是叫得更大声。只有他自己知道，这一声声的喊叫不只是为了性爱。

“Erik，Erik……别……别这样……”

以往他会说，Erik，我还想要更多。

“啊啊……好痛……”

以往Erik听到Charles这样说会立刻放慢速度，可是现在他没有。

他在臀与茎的交合中渐渐迷乱，忘了初衷是想给要留下一个好的结尾。性使人冲动，与欲火一同熊熊燃起的，还有足以燎原的怒火。Erik抽插着Charles，在Charles的哀鸣中惊觉自己竟十分享受他这样的反应。他记起了他困在这里的原因，不是别人，正是身下这个正在挨操的男人暗暗推就。于是他用这种方式向Charles发泄，他发狠地向前捣撞，力度之大仿佛要将Charles的五脏六腑撞得稀碎。Charles大声叫起来，握紧了拳头仿佛是想抓住什么，Erik看见了，可他视若不见。Charles的小臂在空中虚晃一圈，只抓住一把空气。

Erik也开始粗喘，可他除了喘气声便没有别的声音。他专心地做着这一件事，往一处使劲，Charles被操得直翻白眼。他们的肉体紧密相连，而心中所想却是一个向南一个往北，向相反的方向游离。真实的想法在肉体的狂欢中被深深掩埋，变得没人在乎，只剩下没有意义的呻吟和两滩逐渐冷却的精液，提醒着他们还有过一段曾经。

高潮的余韵退却后，Erik整理好Charles的衣服，将他抱回轮椅上。擦拭完精液的手帕被叠起来塞进口袋，这间牢房里除了些淡淡的气味，再没有别的性爱的痕迹。Erik相信Charles可以处理好那两个守卫，他从不怀疑读心者的能力。Charles强大又美丽。

Charles抬头看着Erik。“我要走了。”

“那么再见。”Erik回以微笑。

他们心知肚明，余生再也不会见。

Charles摇着轮椅驶向门外。Erik目送着他远去，当再也看不见他时，才发出一声长长的叹息。

END


End file.
